he really should have know better
by SF-Sin
Summary: six essays due this week. inter house rivalries leaving her robs torn and burnt. what on earth made Malfoy think today was a good day to mess with her.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

It was about time someone finally brought that arrogant little twerp down to size. Julia stood there surrounded by her house mate rage burning in her eyes sparks flying from her wand no one seemed inclined to interfere. They seemed sacred of her. Good. This was the last straw if the teachers weren't going to teach him the error of his way's she would. Once again Draco Malfoy had brought the ire of the school down on Slytherin and she for one wasn't putting up with it anymore.

Julia was a daughter of an ancient and noble house. Heiress to a fortune. She got good grads was cunning and ambitious. The world should be her oyster but no thanks the Malfoy's and their ilk her good name had been dragged through the mud by association. Her family were neutral but to most of the wizarding world all Slytherins were Death Eaters and why wouldn't they think so when idiots like Draco were around to reinforce it. What hope did she have of being successful in her own right with that kind bias weighting her down?

"Tell me Draco what was going thru that little blond head of yours when you made the pins." She spat

"Did you think you were funny? **POTTER STINKS!** a five year old could come up with better. Did you think he wouldn't rally **IT'S POTTER** of course he would anyone using half a brain could have predicted it. But I forgot you don't use your **BRAIN!** If you did we wouldn't be in this mess." Sparks flew from her wand each time her voice rose helping to emphasize her point.

"The Dark Lord is gone defeated by ether a BABBY or a muggleborn. What makes you think that's your role model? you're own father denied him to save himself. It will take generations for the Dark to recover form that catastrophe longer if people like you keep this crap up." Oh how she wanted to curse him but she had always believed words could do more damage when used correctly.

"The last guy who defeated a Dark Lord holds most of the positions of power in our world and how do you do you spend your first meeting with the latest hero of the Light **INSULTING HIS MOTHER!** and insuring **YOU** were the face of Slytherin to him. Your second meeting you insulted his friend. Then you threw a hissy fit **LIKE A TODLER!** When he didn't abandon his friend for your sorry ass. You destroyed any hope the rest of us had to have him as an ally and cemented us as the bad guys in the eyes of the rest of the school." She looked to the other and could see conflict many of their faces of her house mates even some hardliners. They were agreeing with her. absently she wonder how many of them had imagined doing the same.

"Oh and if that wasn't bad enough you have keep painting targets on all our backs every chance you get. It was only luck that Potter's a parselmouth or one of us could have been **KILLED** for that "your next muddbloods" crack." She pulled singed sleeve of her robe a gift from a Grifindor who had heard a rumour she had been the one to do the spell work on the badges to emphasize her point. She took a deep breath finally calming down burn rage turning to ice. She could use this.

"The rest of don't have body guards following our every step. Then again the rest of us don't need our Daddy's to fight our battles for us" she followed mockingly. Draco paled. From the crowd came jeers about Draco magical strength and intelligence the anonymity of the crowd making them bold. It was a nice turnaround on the bully and a reminder of the fickleness of Slytherin loyalty.

"Ha they wouldn't have the guts to really hurt us" Draco finally retorted his usable arrogant tone shaky. His attempt to regain some pride was laughable really and Julia was feeling vindictive. She lowered her wand he wouldn't dare try to leave now even if the crowd let him and he was too much of a coward to try and curse her right now not while he was still reeling from her original assault.

"Don't have the guts? Have you not been attention? Let's look at your favourite victims. Potter keeps being pushed and pushed it's only a matter of time before he pushes back. I forecast a spectacular bit of teenage rebellion coming. Hell with the right push I bet he'd make you bleed.

Longbottom well you know what they say about the quite ones and well given your family history who do you think he'd go after first when he snaps?

Granger's already punched you once. Yes Draco everyone knows about that. Over a Hippogriff imagine what someone that well read would do if you keep after the people she cares about. She might even find something untraceable in all toughs' books of hers. As for the Weasly's if one goes they all will family loyalty and all that. They have seven magically powerful pureblood children. Ironically they've done more for the pureblood cause then the so called Supremacists. The eldest's are a curse breaker and a Dragon Tamer, Percy is already on his way up the ranks at the Ministry' The twin's pranks are bad now image if they were trying to hurt us and the youngest two are in Potter inner circle already. Oh ya and they all hate your guts. So tell me Draco do you really want to risk it" Julia smirked and looked away from the blanching blond. She scanned the crowd before making her final statement.

"How many of you agree with me? How many are tired of families like the Malfoys making decisions for the rest of us? Fools who picked the losing side and still have the gall to think we should follow them. If they're not stopped they'll bring us all to ruin mark my word" with that she left not sparing Draco a single glance. Her outburst wouldn't change much Draco might be a cowardly worm but his father still had too much power for anyone too really stand against but hope fully her little speech would stick with the others and when the house of Malfoy faltered they'd be ready to pounce. For now though she really just wasn't to change.

* * *

Well what do you think?


End file.
